In fast foods restaurants, French fries, fried onion rings and other similar foods are quite popular and the consumer often dips the French fries in catsup or other sauces as a flavor enhancement. The design of conventionally utilized container packets for catsup and other liquid sauces provided to customers often prove difficult to use in that the user does not know the most effective place to dispense the catsup, while some users just place the condiment on a napkin or apply it directly on the food, a practice which is not in keeping with tidiness.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of packet container wherein a box-like tray is additionally integrated with the packet container that is easily separated to provide the user with a convenient accessory into which the contained sauce can be poured and thereby achieve the objective of tidiness.
The structural characteristics and functions of the invention herein are elaborated in the attached brief drawings and detailed description.